


Shoe's Off

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrying, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo and Hux come to a realization in the middle of a muddy soccer field.





	Shoe's Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Cantina, week eight, [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/160415650498/hux-loses-a-shoe-kylo-carries-him-bridal-style). Also on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/160497580723/shoes-off).

“Ugh,” Hux says, and then there’s a thick, wet sound, thicker and wetter than the noises they’ve been making up till now, tromping across the rain-soaked soccer field.

Kylo glances back to see that Hux is literally stuck. He’s straining, trying to pull his rear leg forward, but his loafer is completely enveloped, and the thick mud seems to have no intention of letting it go.

“I _told_  you,” Hux grunts, struggling, “we shouldn’t have come this way— _shit_ ,” and his foot bursts free with a violent _splorch_ , flying forward so fast his loafer can’t help but maintain the momentum. The mud-crusted shoe spirals off his foot in a spectacular arc, splattering Hux and Kylo as it soars over the park fence and straight into the pond.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hux screeches, swaying, swinging his arms in wild propeller motions as he fights not to fall. Kylo is tempted to just watch him flail for a minute, but after a few seconds some kinder, gentler instinct kicks in. He turns around, tromping back through the mud to grab Hux’s arm and hold him steady.

“You do this on purpose, don’t you?” Hux accuses, panting. “Just _ruin_  everything.”

“I’m not quite talented enough to cause you to kick your own shoe into a pond,” Kylo says. “It’s nice that you think so highly of me, though.”

Hux scoffs, leaning heavily against him. “My shoes were ruined anyway,” he says, “but I’m not about to go putting my _sock_  into this muck.”

“So…take it off?”

Kylo starts as Hux yanks him closer by the collar of his T-shirt. “No. You got me into this mess. You’re getting me out of it.”

“Uh,” Kylo says. “Okay?” And he bends at the waist and hoists Hux up onto his shoulder.

“No!” Hux is screeching again, and now he’s pounding Kylo’s back with his fists. “Don’t carry me around like _luggage_.”

Kylo’s hand is very nearly on top of Hux’s pert little ass, and he’s loath to move it. “How should I carry you, then?” he asks, stalling.

“Just—not like this! I don’t know, let me down a bit. I’ll wrap my legs ’round.”

Kylo complies, letting Hux’s body slide down along his, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Hux’s dick is rubbing straight down his chest and stomach. He catches Hux’s thighs before he gets too low, pressing Hux’s groin against his belly button. Hux’s legs wrap around his back and his arms wind their way around his neck.

Their faces are very close together. It’s hard to tell in the low light of the streetlamps, but Hux might be blushing.

“This okay?” Kylo asks, and his voice comes out far rougher than he’d intended.

“Er,” Hux says breathily, and Kylo feels a twitching pulse against his stomach. “Perhaps…not.”

Kylo is disappointed, but he tries not to show it. “Okay,” he says, “hold on,” and he slides one hand directly under Hux’s ass. Hux lets out a yelp. “Just hold on,” Kylo says again, “I’ve got you,” and he lets go with his other hand. “Put your legs on top of my arm.”

Clinging to Kylo’s shoulders for dear life, Hux disentangles his legs and works them around into the cradle of Kylo’s arm. Kylo gives Hux’s ass the lightest of squeezes with his other hand before he regretfully slides it up to Hux’s lower back.

Hux settles into position, arms still wrapped around Kylo’s neck. “Oh,” he says. “This is…”

Kylo can’t help himself. “I’m carrying you across the threshold,” he grins. “A threshold of mud.”

“Oh,” Hux says again, the word so quiet it’s barely audible. Kylo looks at him, cocking his head to one side. “Nothing,” Hux says.

Hux’s body is warm against his, and his arms are tight around Kylo’s neck, and he’s the perfect size for carrying, tucked into Kylo’s arms like a doll. Kylo’s heart is thudding so hard he’s sure Hux can feel it. He pins Hux with his gaze, leans his face close enough that their noses brush. “What’s nothing?” he asks.

Hux trembles slightly. “Nothing,” he says again.

Kylo tightens his hold on Hux, one hand curled around his side and the other clutching his knee. Blood is rushing in his ears. “I’d rather it be something,” he murmurs, and he drops his gaze to Hux’s mouth.

Hux’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips. He ducks his head, looking up at Kylo through his lashes.

Kylo can’t stand it. He cranes his neck down, chasing Hux’s lips, catching them with his own. Hux draws a shuddery breath and raises his head, and then he is kissing Kylo back, hard and desperate.

“Want you,” Hux gasps into Kylo’s mouth, clutching at Kylo’s back. “Wanted you. For so long.”

“Fuck,” Kylo groans, biting at Hux’s lip. “Me too, fuck. Me too.”

“Didn’t know,” Hux says, sounding distressed.

“Me either.” Kylo claims Hux’s mouth with his tongue, ending any further discussion. One of Hux’s hands curls around the hair at the nape of Kylo’s neck, and Kylo groans again.

It is much, much later when it finally occurs to either of them that they are still in the middle of the soccer field at dead of night. Hux draws back, fighting for breath. “Aren’t you—aren’t you tired?” he huffs.

Kylo is panting, but not from any sort of strain from holding Hux, which he thinks he could do forever. “No,” he says.

“Beast,” Hux says, and kisses him again. Kylo’s heart feels full enough to burst. “Even if you could stand out here all night like this, I’d much rather be…somewhere that isn’t here,” Hux murmurs.

“All right,” Kylo agrees, rubbing his cheek along Hux’s like a cat. Hux lets out a gratifying whimper. “Where to?”

“ _Bed_ ,” Hux says, sounding impatient.

“Yours? Or mine?” Kylo nuzzles into Hux’s neck, sucking lightly at the bare skin.

Hux lets out a rather loud moan. “Bloody hell,” he says, “I don’t give a rat’s arse.”

“Mine, then,” Kylo says. He grazes his teeth along Hux’s neck and adds in a low growl that makes Hux tremble, “All mine.”


End file.
